Need You Now
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: Collection of unrelated Tiva songfics. Open to song suggestions.
1. Need You Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the song "Need You Now".

**Author's Note: **Because Tiva just needs to happen...

**Need You Now**

Ziva sat in her apartment, alone on Valentine's Day, just like she always was. Deep down, she knew it was because she pushed any guy that showed interest in her away. But none of them were him, so she didn't want them anyway.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

She thought about the memories she had of him, all the ones she had collected over the years. She thought about calling him, and even dialed his number, before realizing what a bad idea that would be. He might be the one thing on her mind all the time, but that didn't mean he felt the same way.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without.<em>  
><em>I just need you now.<em>

Ziva glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. Technically, it wasn't even Valentine's Day anymore. She picked up the phone once more, and this time she couldn't help herself. She dialed his number and pressed send. She needed this. She needed him.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
><em>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<em>  
><em>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<em>  
><em>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Tony glanced at his door, wishing against all hope that Ziva would show up and bust it down. He grabbed another beer and sat down on his couch, thinking about Ziva. He could never seem to get her off his mind.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
><em>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<em>  
><em>And I don't know how I can do without.<em>  
><em>I just need you now.<em>

He had been kicked out of the bar he was at a little after midnight, so he went back to his place to drink some more. At this point he would do anything to numb the loneliness he felt any time he thought about Ziva. His phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He picked it up without looking at the number and said, "Hello?"

"Tony", he heard Ziva's voice say over the phone, "Can I come over?"

_Oh whoa_  
><em>Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.<em>

"Sure," he heard himself say. He straightened up his apartment, preparing himself for when she got there. He knew he would be disappointed when she didn't show up. This had happened before and every time she never showed, then pretended nothing happened at work the next morning.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
><em>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<em>  
><em>Well I don't know how I can do without.<em>  
><em>I just need you now<em>  
><em>I just need you now.<em>  
><em>Oh baby I need you now.<em>

Ziva took a deep breath, then rang the doorbell. She didn't turn around halfway there like all the other times because she was finally ready to accept how she felt.

Tony got up and opened the door, not actually believing this was happening. Maybe he was imagining it all in an alcohol-induced haze.

As soon as Tony opened the door all the way, Ziva launched herself as him, kissing him passionately. She breathed a sigh of relief when he kissed her back and pulled her into the apartment.

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Review and let me know. Also, I'm thinking about making this a collection of (probably unrelated) Tiva songfics, so let me know if you have a song or story idea you want to see me write about.

Also, if you liked this story I have several other songfics from different categories.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, and I don't own NCIS.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **MegpieLovesTiva **for the song suggestion. I had a bit of a hard time starting this one, but I hope it turned out okay.

**Sparks Fly**

Tony watched from the passenger seeat as Ziva drove them back from a crime scene.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em>You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em>That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

With the way she was driving, Tony wouldn't be surprised if the both ended up dead before they got back. She drove recklessly, not obeying street signs or the speed limit. Tony knew he shouldn't have let her drive, but he couldn't help himself. He always tried to help and encourage her to do all the things she wanted.

_And you stood there in front of me_  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>

When they got back to the bullpen, Tony tried to get a rise out her by saying, "Next time I'm driving."

Ziva stood up from the chair she had just sat down in moments ago and walked over to Tony. She stood so that they were almost touching and said, "Why, Tony? Do you not like my driving?"

Tony didn't respond, he just concentrated on making sure she didn't realize how much he liked her being this close.

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

The next day they were back at the crime scene. It was pouring rain, and Gibbs had made the two of them go back to look for any more clues. While they were walking up the sidewalk to the house, Tony made a joke, which made Ziva smile. Tony felt something flutter inside him and he dropped all the equipment he was carrying. Without thinking, he grabbed Ziva and kissed her.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

Ziva stared into Tony's hazel eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. The sun was setting aroud them but neither of them cared. Ziva knew she would never forget this kiss. After they pulled away, the both smiled at each other.

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>

Neither of them were thinking at that moment. If they were, they would have remembered rule #12. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand, because he never wanted the feeling he had when they touched to go away.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

Tony knew it was hard for Ziva to let her guard around him like this. She always had walls up to keep people out. All she was thinking about right now though, was how much she wanted to kiss him again...

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

... and she did. Still on the sidewalk in front of the house, she smiled and pulled his face towards her.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

She pulled away, with the feeling of his lips still on hers, looked into his eyes, and said, "Come on, we need to finish this".

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

After work, Tony drove them to Ziva's apartment. At the door, she turned and kissed him one more time. She ran her fingers through his hair and asked hime if he wanted to come up. He nodded, and watched as she opened the door and led him up the stairs. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to.

_Drop everything now,_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

After they entered her apartment, Ziva put her coat and bag on the floor, then led Tony over to the couch. She sat him down next to her DVDs, and let him pick out a movie while she made popcorn.

Then she came back over, popped the movie in, and snuggled up next to him as the previews started. He looked down at her, smiled, and kissed her softly on the cheek, before pulling her closer.

_The sparks fly_  
><em>Oh, baby, smile<em>  
><em>The sparks fly<em>

**Author's Note: **Keep the reviews coming! I'm still looking for song suggestions!


	3. Austin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, because if I did, you know what would have happened with Tony and Ziva by now... And the song belongs to Blake Shelton.

**Author's Note:** This song was suggested by **mysterygirl97**. I had never heard it before, but as soon as I listened to it I liked it. If you read songfics while listening to the song, which I recommend, read the first paragraph before you start the song, otherwise it won't fit. PS- WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE SEASON PREMIERE TOMORROW?

**Austin**

Tony and Ziva inevitably started dating after years of both secretly wanting each other. However, after dating for eighteen months, they went through a bad break up. Ziva got angry at Tony for always trying to protect her when he knew she could do it herself. In a moment of anger, she broke up with Tony even though she loved him. Before she had time to think about her decision, and before Tony had time to stop her, she applied for a transfer at NCIS.

_She left without leavin' a number_  
><em>Said, she needed to clear her mind<em>  
><em>He <em>_figured she'd gone back to Austin_  
><em>'Cause she talked about it all the <em>_time_

Ziva left without giving anybody a way to contact her. She didn't want any connnections to her life in DC. Tony could only guess that she went to work with the team in LA because she said she loved it there when they went with the Director.

_It was almost a year_  
><em>Before she called him up<em>  
><em>Three rings and <em>_an answering machine_  
><em>Is what she got<em>

On the anniversary of her break up with Tony, Ziva called his cell phone number, which she still had memorized. The phone rang three times, then she heard his voice on the answering machine.

_If you're callin' 'bout the car I __sold it_  
><em>If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling<em>  
><em>If you've got somethin' to <em>_sell_  
><em>You're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'<em>

His voice said, "If you're calling about the apartment I sold it. If it's Tuesday night I'm at the movies. If you're trying to sell me something, don't bother wasting my time.

_If it's anybody else, __wait for the tone_  
><em>You know what to do<em>  
><em>And P S if this is Austin<em>  
><em>I still <em>_love you_

Anyone else, wait for the beep and leave a message. And P S if this is Ziva, I still love you."

_The telephone fell to the counter_  
><em>She heard but she couldn't <em>_believe_  
><em>What kind of man would hang on that long<em>  
><em>What kind of love that <em>_must be_

After she heard that, she dropped the phone in shock. She couldn't believe that Tony waited for her this long. He must really love her.

_She waited three days_  
><em>And then she tried again<em>  
><em>She didn't <em>_know what she'd say_  
><em>But <em>_she heard three rings and then_

Three days later, Ziva tried calling Tony again. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, so she was relieved to hear his answering machine again.

_If it's Friday night I'm at the __ballgame_  
><em>And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain<em>  
><em>I'm headed out to the <em>_lake_  
><em>And I'll be gone, all weekend long<em>

This time it said, "If it's Friday night I'm a bar. First thing Saturday, if it doesn't rain, I'm going to Maryland and I'll be there all weekend.

_But I'll call you back when I __get home_  
><em>On Sunday afternoon<em>  
><em>And P S if this is Austin<em>  
><em>I still love <em>_you_

I'll call you back after I get home, on Sunday afternoon. And P S if this is Ziva, I still love you.

_Well, this time she left her number_  
><em>But not another word<em>  
><em>Then <em>_she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'_  
><em>And this is what he heard<em>

After she heard the tone, she said her new phone number slowly, then hung up. On Sunday night she sat on her couch with her phone in her hand, wondering if he would call. When he did she said...

_If __you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours_  
><em>I should've listened to it a <em>_little more_  
><em>Then it wouldn't have taken me so long<em>  
><em>To know where I <em>_belong_

If you're calling about my heart, you still have it. I probably should've followed it before I left. Or everyday since I got here when it told me I belonged with you.

_And by the way, boy_  
><em>This is no machine you're talkin' <em>_to_  
><em>Can't you tell, this is Austin<em>  
><em>And I still love you<em>  
><em>I still love <em>_you_

This isn't my machine, by the way. Can't you tell, it's me, Ziva, and I still love you.

**Author's Note: **Please review if you liked it! As always, if you have a song that you think fits Tiva please leave a review with the song and artist. Or if you have a story idea that you would like me to use, you can review with that, too.**  
><strong>


End file.
